


Haunted Mazes and Children's Tears

by pinebox



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Frerard, Kid!Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinebox/pseuds/pinebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard gets a job working at a theme park for the Halloween season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted Mazes and Children's Tears

Gerard was hired to scare children. He should be happy, he loves creeping people out, but it doesn't quite feel right to be scaring the shit out of defenseless kids. Also, it's work, a job. 

He has to wear a sweaty--and really gross-smelling--wolf head mask and hide in the haunted maze. When someone walks by, he's supposed to jump out and give the best "werewolf growl" ever. It's only been one week since he started working there, and he's already terrible at it. 

Gerard can't help but feel a twinge of guilt and cringe when a child screams in terror from his wolf mask. It's worse than the teenagers that laugh. The embarrassment is up there, though. 

Gerard would reason, "it's their fault, they choose to go into a haunted maze," but it didn't make him feel better. He fucking hated this job, and thanked the stars above that it was only for the holiday. He was only doing it for the money. "It could be fun! It's a "haunted" theme park. What's so bad about working there?" Everything. 

Not only did he have to jump out at unsuspecting children, but he had to chase them, too. "Dude, if you can't stomach it, ask to do something else," Bert, his older "co-worker", had said. But with Gerard's social anxiety, how could he?

Left suffering in the wake of his own inability for confrontation, he sucked it up. Halloween was tonight and he was just gonna have to deal with it one more night.  Gerard may as well enjoy it. 

\--

Tonight was the busiest out of the season, of course. The park riddled with teenagers and children dressed in costumes accompanied by their parents. There were booths every few yards with workers dressed in costumes passing candy for trick or treating. Like every Halloween theme park, there were haunted houses, games, masked "killers" jumping out of nowhere with a prop knife, snack booths with "zombie eyes", "blood", and "human fingers", games, a costume contest, and even rides. 

Gerard loved it all but hadn't gotten a chance to check it all out. What with his job of humiliating himself keeping him unavailable. Mikey begged him to take the job. "It'll be so cool, Gee! Maybe I could get in for free!" Mikey said. Much to Mikey's dismay, he couldn't get in for free. 

The night was at its peak. The moon shined bright in the night time sky and made the park even scarier. Gerard was starting to enjoy himself. Then it all turned around as he terrified the ever living crap out of a seven year old. 

Gerard was waiting around a corner of a tall hay stack that served as walls when a very tiny little boy came around. His big brown eyes were wide, and he was visibly shaking. Gerard didn't know it was a child when he heard someone coming so of course he growled and raised his fake claws at the boy. He screamed in terror and tears immediately fell. 

"Oh my god, I-I'm so--I'm sorry," Gerard stuttered and took the mask off. "It's not real, don't worry! Please don't cry, I didn't mean to." Gerard was freaking out and his heart ached for the crying little boy. Fortunately, Gerard's panic amused the kid. His tears stopped and he was laughing and smiling a huge toothy grin. 

Gerard smiled back. The kid was absolutely the cutest thing he ever saw. He was dressed in a beige dog costume onesie with a red cape and tennis shoes on his little feet. The boy also had black dots drawn on and a black nose. After crying, they were a little smeared but still visible. 

"I'm sorry I scared you. My name's Gerard. I can get you out of maze if you'd like," Gerard said, kneeling down to be level with the boy. "What's your name?"

"My name's Fwankie. Today's my birffday and I turned seven," Frankie said holding up seven fingers. Gerard wanted to die from cuteness. 

"Oh wow, you're like almost a big boy now! Happy birthday, Frankie," Gerard said. Frankie nodded, smiling the whole time. "C'mon, I'll get you out of the maze and back to your parents." 

Gerard stood up and held out his hand for Frankie to hold. The boy grabbed Gerard's hand and held onto his Jack-O-Lantern candy basket with the other. Having gotten lost in the maze before and finding a way out an hour later, Gerard prayed they'd find the way out. 

Eventually they did and Gerard made sure Frankie wasn't jump scared again. He also gave the little guy a green apple sucker. Whenever a kid got too scared, Gerard would pull out a piece of candy from his pocket and give it to them and apologize. He was too much of a sweetheart to watch children tremble. 

"Mommy, I made a new friend!" Frankie yelled once they got out. His parents were waiting by the exit looking a little worrisome. Frank pulled Gerard along and began telling them, "he jumped out with a wolf mask and scared me! It was so scary but he's super nice and won't scare me anymore and now we're friends! His name is G-Ger-rard." He proceeded to smile up at Gerard and bounce up and down. 

"Sorry, I made him cry. I felt really bad so I figure I'd get him out of the maze and bring him to you," Gerard's face flushed red. His hand was still latched to Frankie's while his other hand was holding his wolf mask and paws. 

"Oh, it's okay. Thank you for leading him out. I was a little hesitant on letting him go by himself but he insisted that he's a big boy now," Frank's mother said and smiled sweetly at her son. 

"It wasn't a problem, yeah," Gerard said. 

"Okay, Frankie, say goodbye to Gerard so he can get back to work," his mother said. 

Frankie turned towards Gerard and said, "thank you! Bye bye!" The boy's tiny hand slipped out of Gerard's and waved goodbye.  It crushed his heart to see Frankie go but he wouldn't admit it. It was a little creepy to miss a seven year old you just met when you're seventeen. Still, Gerard liked him and thought he was too cute in his "super dog" costume that Frank explained on their way out. 

\--

"I'm a super dog!" Frankie explained when Gerard asked him what he was supposed to be and threw his hand holding his candy basket in the air. 

"You are pretty super," Gerard said and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello I know it's not Halloween but I had this idea and I think it's super cute. Tell me what you think :) - Paige


End file.
